


Split Across the Continents

by OfficiallyDone



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficiallyDone/pseuds/OfficiallyDone
Summary: AU where Ziva came back from Israel to work for NCIS. Casefic that goes into a lot more. TIVAVery family oriented.





	Split Across the Continents

Part 1 Washington DC

Lieutenant Marcus King had a hangover. It wasn’t just any hangover but the kind of hangover that would have put his training academy 200lb heavy set drill instructor to shame. He checked his phone, cursed loudly at the time, and started trying to locate his clothes from the night before casually strewn across the floor. The bleached blond girl from the bed moaned as he started to pull on his jeans.  
“Can’t you stay a little longer? We can pick up right where you left off.” Her voice was husky and sent tingles down Marcus’s spine but the thought of his commander’s reaction when he arrived late was more sobering than a cold shower.  
“Would love to but my boss isn’t too happy about being tardy.” Marcus replied kissing her ear and leaving the room. 

The seedy hotel that he had spent the last few hours was quiet at this hour, well almost quiet, the loud couple down the hall were clearly nowhere near rest and Marcus inwardly smirked as he heard the unmistakable voice of his fellow marine getting some action. He quickly exited the hotel and started towards a 24 hour convenience store which he hoped would sell something breakfasty at this hour. The one guy on shift was peering over his phone checking Facebook as Marcus began examining the selection of poor quality donuts and muffins. He was half asleep, so he didn’t hear someone approaching him. He didn’t hear the bullet either. 

 

Navy Yard DC. 

“So you see Ziva, Sean Connery was so much better at being James Bond than Daniel Craig.” Tony finished what had been an almost twenty minute monologue to a rather bored Ziva as they left the elevator and headed towards their desks. Despite Ziva’s complete lack of interest in James Bond, Tony had seen fit to educate her on what he felt she was definitely missing out on.  
“Daniel Craig is rather good looking don’t you think? I mean that scene in Casino Royale…” She teased Tony as she watched his face turn to a scowl.  
“He’s not that good looking.” Tony muttered as he emptied his gun, wallet, keys, and badge into his top desk drawer. Ziva laughed at the remark as she sat down at her desk and just enjoyed the view of her partner for eleven years on and off sink down into his desk. Sure he wasn’t as young as she had been when she had first met him but then neither was she. 

She nodded a quick good morning to McGee who appeared to be rather engrossed in looking at a webpage. She nodded across at Tony as she crept across to see what he was doing.  
“Engagement rings, McGoo?” Tony called him out as they leant over his shoulder. McGee sighed and continued to scroll through the webpage.  
“I’m going to propose to Delilah but I need help choosing the ring.” McGee explained as he accidentally clicked on a ring that was almost as tacky as it was tasteless.  
“Not that one. It looks awful.” Ziva cringed as McGee exited the screen and went back to the main page.  
“You can trust me on this McGagementring.” Tony nodded as he commandeered the mouse and started to scroll through.  
“Since when do you have experience picking out engagement rings?” McGee snorted as he tried to grab his mouse again.  
“Still sore McGee. Still sore.” Tony said, grabbing the mouse back.  
“It’s been fifteen years Tony.” Ziva said exasperatedly. “Don’t you think you have moved on?” Tony rolled his eyes.  
“No time for rings now, dead marine stuffed into a convenience store display. Grab your gear.” Gibbs hollered as he thundered through the bullpen wearing his classic sports coat and holding his trademark coffee. Tony and Ziva left McGee’s side faster than bullets as the followed their boss towards the elevator.  
“Yeah I have moved on.” Tony muttered into Ziva’s ear as they headed into the elevator. 

After what felt like the scariest twenty minutes in McGee’s life, the NCIS truck screeched to halt outside a run down convenience store with a neon sign above it detailed six packs for five bucks. The marine inside was splayed in a grotesque fashion inside a display with three bullet holes in his abdomen and one in his head.  
“Morning all.” Came the cheerful voice of Ducky accompanied by Palmer.  
“Cause of death, Duck?” Gibbs didn’t bother with the pleasantries.  
“I have only just arrived but I can probably estimate the gunshot wounds although which one remains to be seen.” Ducky mumbled as he handed the liver probe over to Jimmy.  
“Time of death was 5:30 this morning, Doctor.” Jimmy added as Tony and Ziva walked back into the store.  
“Found another body boss. Appears to be the store clerk. Gunshot wound to the head. Had a phone on him.” Tony added keeping it brief.  
“No witnesses either.” Ziva added.  
“Boss, this is Lieutenant Marcus King stationed at the Pentagon. Wife is Maria King and they have a ten year old daughter Sara.” McGee added as he checked their portable AFIS machine. Ziva felt her breath catch in her throat. Ten year old daughter… She banished the thought. She couldn’t think about her now. She quickly focused on collecting evidence so to avoid catching her boss’s eye. As she focused on looking for shell casings she felt Tony come up behind her.  
“You okay?” His voice was low and she knew the implied tone behind it. He knew why she was almost going to pieces of the mention of a ten year old.  
“I will be.” Ziva answered as she put a 9mm shell casing into an evidence bag.  
“Ziva…” His voice trailed over laced with concern which simultaneously made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. She grabbed the rest of her kit and headed towards the van. She couldn’t cry now, not where she was working. She threw her gear into the back and turned to go towards the cab when she was faced with Tony, the same look of concern on his face. He pulled her into a hug and she felt herself relax into it. It was just Tony after all.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered into her ear. 

 

A/N Is already on fanfiction.net but spreading it onto other sites as well.


End file.
